Trouble in Moroco
by Ashley-Magnus
Summary: okay it's my first fan fiction so not very good or long but please do read
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fan Fiction so it's not the best but please read and comment

It was a cold and quite night in Old City and Helen Magnus was down in the Sanctuary's shooting range with her daughter Ashley. They hadn't spoken much since they got back from Rome when Ashley found out who her father was but Helen knew Ashley was hurt that she hadn't told her herself but then again she had good reasons not to.

Ashley emptied her clip into the target and reloaded she just kept thinking about that moment of asking her mother the truth and her telling her. "I was thinking we could go to Moroco again we haven't been since you were six" Helen said to Ashley looking over at her "We haven't been since I was seven but yea I guess" Ashley told her mother finally looking at her for the first time in a week and a half, Helen smiled at her daughter "then it's selted two days we fly to Moroco just you and me" "you got it mom" Ashley smiled and went to start packing.

Helen stood by the window in her office looking out at Old City she loved the view it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen other than her home London of course.

As the big guy walked in with a cup of tea Helen looked over and smiled at him "are you well doctor Magnus" the big guy asked Helen placing the cup on her desk "very well thank you" she smiled and sat at her desk, the big guy took that as his cue to leave and walked out. Helen booked the tickets and went to get some sleep.

"Will" Ashley yelled runnimg to catch him "ashley whats up" Will said flashing his amazing smile "just thought I'd tell you to take extra care of the nubbins for me while Mom and I are in Moroco" Ashley told him and turned to walk away "oh and be careful of Damian he's a trouble maker" she smiled and walked off.

Ashley was in her room packing as Henry knocked on the door "come in" Ashley said as she looked for her gun, Henry walked in "so Ash if u get the chance could you.." Ashley cut him off "yes I will get you those things for your computer" smiling at her answer Henry walked out and left Ashley too it.

Three days later Ashley and Helen were having a wonderful time walking and laughing around Moroco When someone unexpected showed up "Mom is that who I think it is" Ashley asked her mother with a tone of worry in her voice "If your thinking Dana Whitcomb your right" Helen told her daughter "but what is she doing here are they here after us or an abnormal, we have to get back to the hotel" as Helen finished speaking Ashley nodded and the heading towards their hotel to get their weapons. They ran almost the entire way they coldn't risk the Cabal seeing them.

Ashley was the first one in the room she ran to her suitcase and pulled out her gun and bullets "Mom were do you think they're going" Ashley asked while searching for her haulster "I don't know Ashley most likely the sewers we'll head down there first to have a look" Helen turned to her daughter as she slid her gun into the haulster strapped to her leg. "great" Ashley muttered under her breath and found her haulster and headed down towards the sewer.

"They'll be down here keep an eye open" Dana told her men as they searched through the sewers, she had a smile on her face, she was hoping they were down here she had been wanting to get rid of Helen Magnus ever since she had stollen from that crypt in Scottland.

"Mom, foot prints they're down here" Ashley told her mother as they went walking along with their guns at the ready, Helen turned to Ashley "we have to be careful then shot them before they shot us" Ashley just flashed her a smile, she loved the shot first ask questions later approch to the things she always had. Ashley and Helen kept on walking with not sighting of them they knew they were down here but the question was were were they. Just as Helen was thinking were the hell were they, they we're being shot at "Crap" Ashley said as she quickly cocked her gun and started shooting back "what ever happened to shot them first" "how am I supposed to know" Helen yelled to her daughter while shotting back.

As Ashley shot one guy another one shot her right in the arm "ahh" she said dropping her gun. Helen looked over to see her daughter and been hit "Ashley you have to keep shooting" Helen yelled over at her daughter and kept on shotting. Ashley picked up her gun and kept shooting.

Helen shot the last guy dead and turned to her daughter "are you okay" she asked as she had a look at her arm and ripped off some of the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around her arm "yea I'm fine Mom" Ashley told her just as Dana walked up in front of them "Hello Doctor Magnus, Ashley". Ashley looked over at her obviously pissed off "what the hell are you doing here" she asked her in an angry tone, Dana just smirked and told her "We saw you leave old city assumed you were here looking for an abnormal we wanted to capture it before you did"

"well you were wrong Miss Whitcomb you need to do better research" Helen told her calmly "now I sugest you leave befre my daughter and I fill you with bullets


	2. Chapter 2

Dana smiled as she walked away, but before she did she turned to them and said "You would be better off just handing me the Sanctuary network, there'll be far less bloodshed that way," Ashley just frowned and told her "Never gonna happen." and as Ashley said that, Dana walked away.

Helen looked at her daughter, "We have to get you to the Sanctuary here and get the bullet out of your arm." she told her with a serious tone to her voice, "I guess so, mom," Ashley said with a smile, "but hey, we beat the bad guys again, didn't we?" Helen just laughed and put her arm around Ashley's shoulder. " Damn right we did!" and with a smile they both walked out of the sewers and enjoyed the rest of their vacation.


End file.
